The Best Thanksgiving
by Kristen3
Summary: Frasier is returning to Seattle for Thanksgiving for the first time since moving to Chicago. Niles can't wait to reunite with his brother, but two-year-old David is more interested in the possibility of presents from his uncle. One-shot inspired by real events. :)


Niles could hardly contain his excitement. Frasier hadn't been back to Seattle in over a year. His schedule, combined with Niles', made it impossible to coordinate. But it was only a few days till Thanksgiving, and the Crane boys would be reunited at last. Right now, Niles was on the phone with his brother as they confirmed details and flight information. Just talking to Frasier now, Niles could almost believe that he lived just across town, rather than all the way in Chicago. "We all miss you," Niles said.

"I miss everyone," Frasier agreed. "Being with Charlotte is wonderful, but it's hard being away from everyone else I care about. Especially that nephew of mine. What's he up to?"

As if on cue, Daphne walked into Niles' study, carrying her son on her hip. "Somebody wanted to say goodnight to his daddy."

Niles smiled at the mere sight of David, obviously fresh from a bath. He quickly asked Frasier to hold, knowing his brother wouldn't mind. "Come here, son." David was transferred from one parent to the other. "Wanna say hi to Uncle Frasier?"

David grinned at the telephone, but he seemed to have no interest in talking. Niles kissed the top of his son's head. "It's OK, son. You'll see him when he comes here on Thursday for Thanksgiving."

At this, David suddenly seemed much more alert. "Presents?" The almost-two-year-old couldn't quite pronounce the word, but his meaning was unmistakable.

"Sorry, David. No presents this time." Niles couldn't help smiling. He knew David was used to getting a present of some sort nearly every time he saw his grandfather.

The little boy looked near tears at the response to his question. Daphne quickly picked him back up. "Thanksgiving isn't about presents. It's about spending time with family and being thankful for all that we have," she said, holding David close. Whether because of her words, or the way she rubbed his back, David seemed to calm down.

As Daphne carried David back upstairs, Niles couldn't help smiling. He loved both of them so much. If he were to make a list of things he was thankful for, their names would surely be at the top. "Sorry about that, Frasier."

"No apology necessary. Although it isn't quite true that I have no presents for my favorite nephew. Since Charlotte will be busy during the holiday, I thought it was only right to compensate with a few toys."

"How many is 'a few'?" Niles asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

"Well, let's just say that any parents looking to buy toys on Black Friday might have a slight problem finding any here in Chicago," Frasier answered.

Niles nodded. "Toy stores here are in a similar situation, thanks to Dad. You've got to stop spoiling him. David has enough toys right now to stock every child's toy chest in all of the Montana."

"After seeing how long it took you and Daphne to get together, can you blame us if we go overboard in celebrating the fact that you two have a family now?" Frasier asked.

"I guess not," Niles said. "Considering how much I love him. I've even gotten into the habit of visiting toy stores between appointments and on the way home."

"I think that's as it should be, Niles. When Freddie was small, Lilith and I hardly ever gave him toys. They were all 'development tools.' But a child should be allowed to have fun, too."

"Judging by how well Frederick has grown up, I'd say you and Lilith didn't do too badly," Niles said. In spite of the separation from his son, Frasier had always done his best to be a good father.

"Thank you. I must say I'm a very proud father. And uncle."

"As am I," Niles replied. It was such a relief to know that the days of constant brotherly rivalry were in the past. Now that Niles was a father, too, his outlook had changed a great deal. This Thanksgiving would definitely be special, because Niles knew he had so much to be grateful for.

After hanging up with Frasier, Niles made his way upstairs. First he checked on David, who was sleeping soundly. He kissed his son's cheek before walking toward the master bedroom.

"I don't remember when I've looked forward to Thanksgiving more," Niles said when he saw Daphne lying in bed, reading one of her romance novels.

Daphne closed her book. "Yes, I'm rather excited as well. It's been strange not seeing your brother for so long."

Niles nodded. "You know, when Frasier was in Boston, most years he didn't even come home for the holidays. That left me and Maris having dinner with Dad. This was after Mom passed, of course. We barely said a word to each other through the entire meal."

With a sad smile, Daphne squeezed her husband's hand. "That's all in the past now. You have a family. _We_ have a family," she corrected.

"I know," Niles said, kissing her. "And I have you to thank for it."

Daphne blushed. "I didn't really do much. I just made sure your father and brother didn't kill each other...no matter how much they wanted to."

"My love, you did so much more than that." Niles caressed her cheek. "Your kindness helped us all realize that we were supposed to be a family. You helped us build the bond we have now. David will never have to wonder if he's loved. He's got plenty of people here to remind him."

"Yes," Daphne said, smiling once again. "Holidays with me mum and me brothers were no picnic. It always turned into a bloody shouting match."

"I can't make any guarantees, but I'm fairly certain that won't happen this year. Unless Dad decides to watch the Seahawks try to win the Superbowl thing again."

"I think Ronee will see to it that he doesn't try that. I'm so glad that when I got married, I didn't just get a wonderful husband. I got a family I love nearly as much as me own."

Though Niles had never thought much of the Moon family, he knew Daphne cared about all of them. "We have so much to be grateful for."

Daphne went to bed, thinking of how thankful she was for her life, especially for Niles. Even now, it was hard to believe that he'd loved her since the beginning. She woke the next day feeling excited. They would be having turkey at Martin and Ronee's. Martin had insisted on hosting, since he'd never really gotten the chance to do this while he lived with Frasier.

Her first job of the day was waking David and getting him ready. She knew her son didn't really understand the significance of this day, but he would definitely want to spend time with his grandfather. He and Martin had developed quite a bond. When Daphne entered his room, it didn't take much to get him awake. He looked at her, eyes wide, seemingly asking if it was time to get up now. "Yes, sweetheart, it's time for you to get up," she said, lifting him from his crib. "We're going to visit Grandpa today. And your Uncle Frasier is coming all the way from Chicago!"

"Presents?" David asked again. Apparently he hadn't forgotten the conversation from the night before.

"No, no presents," Daphne answered. She felt a twinge of guilt for lying to her son. Niles had told her before she'd drifted off that his brother indeed had toys to give David. But she didn't want him to think the only reason to celebrate a holiday was to get things.

Soon both Daphne and David were ready to go. When they came down the stairs, Niles was already waiting for them. "There are my two angels!" he exclaimed, kissing them each in turn.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a Thanksgiving we're never going to forget. Huh, David?"

David grinned. He might not know exactly what was going on, but he could tell his parents were happy.

Seeing her son's smile, Daphne suddenly found herself feeling even happier than before. It didn't matter whether David got presents today or not. He'd be surrounded by family and love. There couldn't be a better present than that.

**The End**


End file.
